Super Senpai
by Vonda17
Summary: Hey, aku adalah gadis yang manja dan berlaku sesuka hatiku. Tapi semua berubah ketika Monster Ice datang, hanya kak Sasori yang dapat menghentikannya, namun saat aku membutuhkannya ... Dia malah asyik apel dengan pacar barunya. Astaga kenapa aku berdialog seperti prolog di Avatar! oh lupakan, yang penting... seseorang tolong diriku!.
1. Chapter 1

**Super Senpai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Vonda17**

 **SASUSAKU**

 **T**

 **Romance**

 **Warning: Dilarang Keras** _ **mengcopas, meniru**_ **dsb yang disebut** _ **Plagiat**_ **, tanpa izin dari Author Vonda17. Ooc, Alur gaje, Ide pasaran, feel ga dapet, dan perlu di tegaskan kembali** **Dont like dont read** **. NO FLAMER!.**

 **.**

 **Hargailah karya orang lain dengan kritik yang membangun bukan kritik yang menjatuhkan karena pasalnya Manusia bukanlah mahluk yang sempurna. Karena kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Hey, aku adalah gadis yang manja dan berlaku sesuka hatiku. Tapi semua berubah ketika Monster Ice datang, hanya kak Sasori yang dapat menghentikannya, namun saat aku membutuhkannya ... Dia malah asyik apel dengan pacar barunya. Astaga kenapa aku berdialog seperti prolog di Avatar?! oh lupakan, yang penting... seseorang tolong diriku!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Super Senpai**

 **Vonda17 Present.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Permirsa setia kali ini berita datangnya dari Tokyo. Wahana permainan yang di gemari para remaja dan anak-anak Candy Land, telah resmi ditutup hari ini!. Berikut liputannya."_

 _._

BRAAAKKK!

.

"Tidak mungkin! Tsunade ba-san kemarikan remotenya!"

Nenek-nenek berambut pirang yang sedang asyik menonton Tv itu pun terkejut dengan kedatangan cucunya yang secara tiba-tiba dari kamar mandi dan wow... Tsunade membulatkan matanya dikala melihat penampilan cucu perempuan satu-satunya ini. Rambut yang masih basah dan berbusa, handuk yang di selempangkan dileher menjuntai menutupi kedua payudaranya yang telanjang, dan dia hanya memakai celana dalam polkadot.

.

"Sakura! Cepat selesaikan mandimu! kau ini, bagaimana kalau Otousan-mu pulang dan melihatmu seperti ini?!" Seru Tsunade yang tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura.

"Sudahlah baa-san aku jadi tak dapat mendengar beritanya nih, sial kenapa Candy Land ditutup padahal aku sudah mengumpulkan uang dan membeli tiketnya!." ucap Sakura, gadis Haruno berumur 16 tahun ini. Tsunade pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja bel kediaman keluarga ini berbunyi, Tsunade pun beranjak dan membuka pintu utama rumahnya.

.

"Saki Sayaaaang... Lihat Tousan bawa apa!" seru Kizashi. Sakura pun menoleh, mendapati ayahnya dalam keadaan mabuk dan membawa boneka beruang raksasa yang menjadi mascot Candy Land. Sakura pun menghampiri ayahnya yang sudah berdiri sempoyongan.

"Tousan! kenapa memungut barang tak berguna lagi!" gerutu Sakura memegang lebih tepatnya seperti memeluk boneka yang berukuran manusia itu. Kizashi pun melambaikan tangannya seperti memberi isyarat 'sudah terima saja' kepada Sakura.

"eh, ternyata bonekanya cukup berat juga! apa isinya ya?!" gumam Sakura meraba-raba boneka tersebut. Sakura merasa aneh , kenapa boneka ini sangat kaku.

"eh, ini bisa dibuka?" Tanya Sakura yang entah pada siapa. Tangan mungil itu tertuju pada kepala boneka tersebut, perlahan ia angkat kepala boneka itu dan...

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA..."

.

Sakura menjauh dari boneka tersebut dengan napas yang memburu. Ia terkejut, karena kedua emeraldnya menangkap sosok kepala manusia di dalamnya. Tsunade pun bergegas menghampiri Sakura setelah mendengar jeritan kencang dari cucunya.

.

"Sakura! Ada apa?!" seru Tsunade.

"Ma-ma-ma... Manusia!?" tunjuk Sakura pada boneka yang masih berdiri itu. Tak lama kemudian tangan-tangan boneka itu bergerak ke atas.

"EHHH! Tangannnya bergerak sendiri!" ujar Tsunade yang ngeri melihat boneka tersebut.

"Gyaaa..." teriak Sakura takut.

.

BLAK

.

"Hhh... sungguh panas di dalam sini!"

.

Siiingg...

Tsunade dan Sakura pun terpaku menatap sosok yang keluar dari boneka tersebut. Bukan, bukan takut tapi Sakura dan Tsunade malah mengaggumi sosok yang baru saja keluar itu. Mata hitamnya begitu menawan, wajahnya tampan bagaikan dewa, dan tubuhnya tinggi proposional. Oh, sungguh pria idaman wanita.

"Namaku... Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." ujarnya sembari membungkukan tubuhnya sejenak.

"U-uchiha!...(Gumam Tsunade) Ah.. Kau anaknya Fugaku itu kan?!" tanya Tsunade sumeringah.

"ah, haik baa-san" sahut Sasuke sopan terhadap wanita tua di hadapannya dan beralih menatap gadis yang ada disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ke belakang dulu, menyiapkanmu teh hangat dan kau bisa meletakan tas mu di sofa." Sahut Tsunade yang dibalas anggukan manis dari Sasuke.

"M-mau apa kau kesini?!" tanya Sakura yang menatap tak suka pada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"aku hanya ingin menolong paman Kizashi untuk menjinakan seekor monyet dirumahnya" ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan kearah Sakura. Sakura pun terkesiap dan sedikit memundurkan badannya dikala tubuh Sasuke sudah dekat dengannya.

"Mo-monyet!... Disini tidak...! Apa yang kau.." Sakura melototkan matanya dikala wajah Sasuke maju dan hanya berjarak 10 cm dari wajahnya.

"ternyata, disini memang ada seekor monyet betina berdada rata!"

"mo-monyet betina berdada rata?" Gumam Sakura bingung.

"cih, handukmu merosot... siapkan mentalmu Haruno!" Sahut Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berpikir dan mencerna perkataan pemuda tadi.

"Handuk? Mental?..."

TING!

Sakura melupakan sesuatu ia pun melihat ke bawah dan...

"KYAAAA... BAKKA HENTAIII!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Super Senpai**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi begitu... Memang anak itu susah di atur semenjak ibunya meninngal... Jadi, aku sangat berterima kasih sekali sampai nak Sasuke mau membantu kami!" ujar Tsunade pada Uchiha bungsu itu yang kini duduk bersama sambil minum teh di ruang keluarga yang nyaman.

"ah, kau terlalu memujiku baa-san... ini sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai pendidik." Senyum kecil Sasuke seraya menyeruput teh hangat yang ada di tangannya.

"aku harap dia bisa berubah... hahh anak itu..." sahut Tsunade menatap gambar yang terpampang di dinding. Sasuke pun diam-diam melirik arah tatapan Tsunade dan menangkap sebuah foto keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia.

"kurasa ini bisa semakin rumit.." batin Sasuke menerawang menatap teh hijau yang ada digelasnya.

.

"Jadi.. kau akan tinggal disini berapa lama Sasuke?" Tanya Tsunade.

"sampai aku berhasil dengan tujuan ku kesini... mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang lama!" Sahut Sasuke menatap Tsunade.

"begitu ya... Ah kau bisa memakai kamar Sasori yang ada diujung sana!" Tunjuk Tsunade kearah pertigaan dekat kamar mandi di rumah itu.

"Sasori?" sahut Sasuke.

"Kakaknya Sakura, sekarang dia sedang sibuk skripsi jadi dia harus kost di dekat universitasnya!" ujar Tsunade dan meminum teh yang ada di atas meja.

"Hn, souka. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu baa-san!" sahut Sasuke yang beranjak dari sofa. Tsunade pun ikut beranjak dan mengantar Sasuke menuju kamarnya.

"Terima kasih, aku rasa cukup sampai sini." sahut Sasuke yang kembali membungkukan tubuhnya.

"kalau kau butuh apa-apa tinggal bilang... oya hari sudah malam lebih baik kau mandi dan lekas tidur! kau sudah makan kan?" tanya Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"sudah baa-san , aku masuk dulu!" Sasuke pun melangkah masuk kedalam kamar yang di tempati Sasori. Tsunade pun menghela napas dan pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Pintu itupun tertutup , membuat gadis yang sedari tadi bersembunyi melihat itupun menjadi geram.

"itu kan kamar Sasori-nii, kenapa dia seenaknya tidur disitu! tidak bisa ku biarkan!." batin gadis itu menggerutu.

.

Duk Duk...

.

"Hn?!" alisnya mengernyit ketika mendengar suara ketukan yang lebih mirip gedoran itu di pintu kamar tersebut. Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil, ia pasti tahu gadis pink itu sangat tidak suka kehadirannya disini apalagi menempati kamar kakaknya. Dengan yakin Sasuke pun memutarkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

Voila!, yang di duga sedari tadi pun kini terjadi. Sakura berdiri tepat di depannya dengan berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya tajam.

"Hn, ada perlu apa?" Sahut Sasuke menatap tajam balik emerald nan indah itu. Tunggu! Indah?!.

Sasuke pun segera mengenyahkan pikiran yang baru saja melintas di otaknya.

"Kau!" tunjuk Sakura tepat di hadapan wajah Sasuke.

"?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya kembali saat menatap telunjuk mungil itu mengacung tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Haruno, aku tidak suka membuang waktuku hanya untuk menunggu maksud tujuanmu!." sahut Sasuke dingin seraya menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

.

DAGH!.

.

"kau kira kau siapa hah?!" Seru Sakura menahan pintu itu kemudian melenggang masuk ke dalam.

"lebih baik kau keluar dari rumahku sekarang!" ucap Sakura marah. Sasuke pun tertawa remeh dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Kau tidak bisa mengusirku nona manja!" ucap Sasuke yang terus mendekati Sakura.

" Tentu saja bisa!, ini rumahku dan kau harus meninggalkan rumah ini segera!" seru Sakura yang berjalan mundur tanpa melepaskan tatapanya pada Sasuke.

"lebih tepatnya rumah Kizashi-jiisan... dan rumah ini masih atas nama dia, jadi kau tak bisa mengusirku!"

"a-apa, tapi aku anaknya! dan dia ayahku! , jadi bisa saja kan..".

Dug

.

Sakura meringis dikala punggungnya menabrak tembok yang ada di belakangngya. Ia terpojok, dan Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu.

Sakura pun memejamkan matanya sembari menolehkan wajahnya kekanan dikala wajah Sasuke hanya berada 10 cm dari wajahnya.

.

"Dengar, aku disini yang akan menjadi pendidikmu... Lamanya waktu aku berada disini tergantung pada sikapmu nona. Segala tingkah lakumu adalah tanggung jawabku mengerti?! Jadi jangan harap aku akan pergi kalau masih ada kera betina hidup dirumah ini!"

.

JGEERRRR

.

.

"A-apa katanya!?" batin Sakura tersambar petir. Sakura pun membuka matanya lebar setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"cih, cepat keluar!.. Aku lelah" sahut Sasuke menjauh dan membiarkan Sakura yang masih terpaku.

"kau pendidiku?! oh, yang benar saja" beo Sakura mulai menatap Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun hanya menghelakan nafas.

"tugas pertama! jangan tidur larut malam, batas maksimal sampai pukul 10 malam..." perintahnya mutlak tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sasuke pun melirik kearah jam dinding.

"sekarang 5 menit sebelum jam 10 , keluar dari sini dan tidur!" Sasuke pun menangkup bahu gadis berambut pink itu dan mendorongnya keluar.

"Tidaaakk, aku tidak mau kau kira kau siapa hah?!" ronta Sakura. Sasuke pun menghentikan dorongannya dan menatap tajam Sakura. Gadis berambut pink ini pun berkacak pinggang menghadap Sasuke.

"Pendidikmu! sekarang jam 10!" tanpa aba-aba Sasuke pun terpaksa menggendong Sakura dengan ala bridal style dan membawa keluar menuju kamar gadis tersebut.

"turunkan aku! tidaaakk ... turunkan aku! argggh" seru Sakura yang tak suka di perlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun semakin mengeratkan gendongannya agar gadis itu tak terjatuh.

"jangan berteriak dimalam hari." sahut Sasuke. Sakura pun mendengus kasar.

"menyebalkan!." gumam Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Super Senpai.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari bersinar terang di pagi yang dingin ini. Terlihat Sakura yang masih setia bergumul dengan selimut kesayangannya tanpa ada niatan untuk beranjak 1 cm pun dari tempat tidurnya, padahal mentari mulai tinggi dan terpaksa membuat pendidik tampan ini turun tangan membangunkan sang putri tidur.

.

Onyxnya menyipit dibalik kacamata berbingkai persegi panjangnya, alis kanannya berkedut-kedut , dan perempatan siku-siku muncul di jidat Uchiha tampan ini. Bagaimana tidak , pemuda ini sudah teriak dan mengguncang tubuh mungil itu namun tetap tak bergeming bahkan gadis itu malah semakin nyenyak dalam tidurnya dan ia mengigau!. Rasanya perlu di beri pelajaran. Batin Sasuke.

.

Sasukepun melangkah kearah kamar mandi dan mengambil segayung air.

.

"terpaksa aku melakukan ini, beruang!" sahutnya ancang-ancang untuk menyiram Sakura.

.

BYUUUURR...

.

"KYAAAAAAA... Hujan! Hujan!... Eh!?" Sakura pun berhasil terbangun dengan cara yang tidak elit. Gadis itu pun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Selamat pagi, putri beruang! apa mimpimu indah sekali?" Sahut Sasuke bersidekap dada dan menatap tajam gadis yang kini tengah menatapnya nyalang.

"Arrgh kau! cara membangunkan macam apa ini?! apa ini yang kau sebut pendidik, hah?!" seru Sakura yang langsung berdiri diatas kasurnya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"Wajar saja, karena kau susah dibangunkan walau sudah dipanggil ataupun disentuh." Sahut Sasuke datar, Sakura pun geram.

"beraninya kau masuk kamarku tanpa izin! dan kau sudah menyiramku, brengsek. Bantalku basah!" seru Sakura. Sasuke pun mendengus geli seperti tertawa merendahkan.

"oh,itu salahmu nona... Kau tidur seperti beruang kutub yang berhibernasi." Sasuke pun membalikan badannya dan mulai beranjak dari kamar gadia haruno itu.

"Cepat mandi! kuberi waktu 15 menit setelah itu aku tunggu di ruang makan. Jangan telat atau kau ku beri hukuman!" Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa cemberut melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang kelewat menyebalkan itu.

"cihhh, orang itu!" gumam Sakura yang terpaksa berjalan kearah mandi dan melakukan ritual seperti biasanya.

.

Kini Sakura berada di ruang makan dengan wajah yang kecut sekaligus kagum. Kini di meja makannya ada berbagai macam hidangan yang terlihat menggiurkan, bahkan dapat meneteskan air liur. Jujur, Sakura bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka pilih-pilih makanan ataupun menjaga tubuhnya agar terlihat langsing. Menurutnya wanita yang menahan atau menolak makanan adalah wanita yang paling bodoh dan tidak beruntung, menolak rejeki dan anugerah yang telah di berikan Sang Maha Kuasa. Bersyukurlah bila hari ini bisa diberi kesempatan untuk bisa makan bagaimana kalau kita tidak memiliki kesempatan itu karena Dia murka, karena kita telah menolak pemberian-Nya. Sombong, Sakura tak mau terlihat sombong didepan Yang Maha Kuasa.

.

Kruuuuukkk~

Sakura menatap binar semua hidangan lezat yang ada didepannya ini. Satu fakta yang gadis ini dapati kalau Sasuke pemuda super menyebalkan itu bisa me-ma-sak, perlu di tekan kan kembali 'Me-ma-sak'!. Hal yang tak pernah ia bisa lakukan seumur hidupnya sebagai perempuan, dan kini Sakura tertunduk malu karena ia dikalahkan oleh laki-laki yang harusnya tabu akan hal seperti itu. Tapi Sasuke, pemuda itu yang bisa membuat Haruno bungsu ini terpukau dengan keahliannya.

"Waaaahh... Nak Sasuke kau tak harus repot-repot membuat ini!" sahut Tsunade tersenyum terhadap Sasuke.

"Ah, ini belum seberapa untuk membalas kebaikan baa-san dan jii-san" balas Sasuke dengan gaya formalnya. Sakura pun mendengus mendengar percakapan antara nenek dan pendidiknya itu.

"Sasuke... Jii-san sungguh beruntung bertemu denganmu nak!" seru Kizashi. Sasuke pun menganggukan kepalanya berojigi.

"Arigatou Kizashi-jiisan, anda terlalu berlebihan." sahut Sasuke. Sakura pun mendelik tak suka pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Dengan sebal dan menggerutu Sakura menyumpit kasar nasi yang ada dimangkuknya.

.

SET!

.

"Heh! Uchiha apa lagi ini? kau tak boleh aku makan atau apa hah?!" seru Sakura marah saat akan memakan nasi yang sudah di depan mulutnya namun ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, sebelum makan ucapkan dulu Itada Kimasu!" Sahut Sasuke datar seraya mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Cih... Itada Kimasu!" seru Sakura malas kemudian melahap habis makanannya.

"pelan-pelan makannya, Saki!" Sahut Kizashi menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Cih, Otousan dan Uchiha itu menyebalkan." batin Sakura mendelik tak suka kearah mereka. Sakura pun mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet nya dan lekas berdiri seraya berpamitan.

"Tou-san.. Baa-san... aku selesai, aku pergi dulu!" sahut Sakura yang mulai meninggalkan meja makannya.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas dan membalikan badannya dengan wajah yang terlihat malas menatap Sasuke.

"Apa?!" ketus Sakura.

"bawalah!" seru Sasuke mengasongkan bento dan susu hangat yang sebelumnya sudah dimasukan kedalam botol minuman trendy yang fungsinya sama dengan termos.

"oraaaang iniiiiiii!" geram batin Sakura.

"Cih, maaf saja aku bukan anak kecil tuan tukang suruh!" selesai mengucapkan itu Sakura pun meninggalkan rumah itu dengan langkah yang besar. Hari ini benar-benar terasa menyebalkan untuk Sakura semenjak kedatangan pemuda tampan tapi sok penyuruh itu. Apalagi Tousan dan Baasan nya yang kini lebih memihak pada pemuda itu ketimbang dirinya. Cih, rumah yang dulu terasa surga kini terasa seperti neraka. Batin Sakura.

.

"Haahh, kenapa dengan anak itu?!" desah Kizashi melihat kelakuan anak gadisnya.

"ne, Sasuke maafkan kelakuan Sakura-chan ya?! anak itu memang nakal!" seru Tsunade menatap Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa Baa-san... Sakura belum terbiasa dengan kehadiranku disini." Sahut Sasuke sopan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Tsunade.

"Aaa! aku tahu bagaimana cara agar anak itu terbiasa denganmu, Sasuke!" seru Kizashi seraya menyeringai membuat kedua insan yang berada di meja makan itu menatap kearahnya dengan penasaran, kecuali Sasuke yang masih dalm mode datarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Pojok Author:**_

Halloooo Minna-san berjumpa lagi dengan Miss Vonda . Ramadhan telah tiba, Miss mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Oya bagaimana dengan ff ini? lanjutkah? atau delete aja? Miss Vonda sangat membutuhkan Review kalian agar Miss dapat membetulkan/mengoreksi kembali tata cara penuisan Miss. Arigatou yang udah sempet mampir dan membaca ff abal ini. Well, Ciyu babay :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Senpai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Vonda17**

 **SASUSAKU**

 **T**

 **Romance**

 **Warning: Dilarang Keras** _ **mengcopas, meniru**_ **dsb yang disebut** _ **Plagiat**_ **, tanpa izin dari Author Vonda17. Ooc, Alur gaje, Ide pasaran, feel ga dapet, dan perlu di tegaskan kembali** **Dont like dont read** **. NO FLAMER!.**

 **.**

 **Hargailah karya orang lain dengan kritik yang membangun bukan kritik yang menjatuhkan karena pasalnya Manusia bukanlah mahluk yang sempurna. Karena kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Hey, aku adalah gadis yang manja dan berlaku sesuka hatiku. Tapi semua berubah ketika Monster Ice datang, hanya kak Sasori yang dapat menghentikannya, namun saat aku membutuhkannya ... Dia malah asyik apel dengan pacar barunya. Astaga kenapa aku berdialog seperti prolog di Avatar?! oh lupakan, yang penting... seseorang tolong diriku!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan reviewers:**

 _ **Kuroneko10**_ **: Ini udah lanjut :D**

 _ **Nikechaan**_ **: Ini udah lanjut kok :D Ganbatte Yo! XD**

 _ **Gynna Yuki**_ **: Iya, hahaha awas jantungan lho *just kidding* :D**

 _ **Caesarpuspita:**_ **kebanyakan ya... ntar aku kurangin deh... oke ini udah lanjut :D**

 _ **Mantika Mochi**_ **: Hahaha, jelas pasti jungkir balik pokoknya saku-chan bakalan ga betah hidup dirumah .. ups XD**

 _ **Sasara Keik**_ **: iya gpp, oke... Oya kalo bolehsebutin dong bgian typonya dmn biar bisaku perbaiki lagi ^_^**

 _ **Orenjiro**_ **: Oke Yo! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Super Senpai**

 **Vonda17 Present.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari mulai sore dan langit pun sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye. Hembusan angin yang sejuk selalu membuat gadis pink ini sedikit rileks saat ia menunggu lama kereta yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Perasaan berdebar ini, di stasiun yang membawa perasaannya untuk pertama kali kepada seorang pemuda berambut klimis. Pemuda yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai pahlawan sejatinya. Hahh, Sakura sudah tak sabar lagi untuk menunggu kereta datang sekaligus orang itu. Banyak kenangan yang tercipta di stasiun kereta ini, termasuk kenangan saat dulu ia masih bisa menggenggam tangan lembut ibunda. Perlahan tatapan emerald itu menyendu dikala mengingat kenangan itu.

.

Wush...

.

Sekali lagi angin itu menerbangkan helaian-helian merah muda itu, hingga tak sadar kalau tali rambutnya renggang dan terjatuh mengikuti arah angin berhembus.

.

Hap!

.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

"S-Sai kun!" seru Sakura dengan semburat merah keluar di wajahnya. Tak disangka hari ini ia dapat berjumpa dengan pahlawannya. Iya pahlawannya!. Pahlawannya yang tampan dan selalu tersenyum ramah , beda sekali dengan pendidiknya yang kaku dan sok tukang suruh itu walaupun Sakura akui kalau pendidik sombong itu mempunyai wajah yang tampan juga. Tunggu dulu kenapa Sakura memikirkan pendidik itu saat ini, lupakan lupakan. Batin Sakura.

"ini punyamu?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Sai itu. Sakura pun tersipu malu seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kau sangat kreatif! apa kau yang membuat ini? ini bagus!" Sahut Sai menunjuk pada 2 bunga mawar kecil berwarna biru muda yang terbuat dari kain jeans yang menjadi hiasan di tali rambutnya.

"Arigatou, ya aku yang membuatnya. Err... Sai-kun menunggu kereta lagi?" tanya Sakura seraya menyelipkan anak rambut kekupingnya dan menatap jelaga hitam milik pemuda yang tersenyum pada Sakura.

"ya... uhuk uhuk gomen!" Sahut Sai menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan masker. Sakura pun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"kau sedang sakit ya?" tanya Sakura khawatir dan refleks menyentuh kening Sai.

"ah, aku tidak apa-apa aku hanya sedikit kedinginan dan aku lupa untuk membeli syal baru!" Sahut Sai . Sakura pun mengangguk.

"hmm... Kalau Sakura-san yang terampil.. bisa membuatkan ku syal, mungkin flu ku segera sembuh... " sahut Sai seraya terkekeh. Sakura yang mendengat itu langsung terlihat sumeringah dan tersenyum lebar, oh jangan lupa dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah sekarang.

"Akan ku buatkan untukmu, Sai-kun!" Seru Sakura seraya mengenggam lengan Sai. Sai pun terkejut dan mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Ah, aku hanya bercanda kok! aku bisa beli nanti. tak usah repot-repot!" Sahut Sai.

"Tetap akan kubuat!'' seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Haahh... Terserah deh!"

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya naik kedalam kereta setelah sekian lama menunggu. Kereta itu pun membawa Sakura, gadis pink yang sedang bahagia karena ada Sai yang duduk di sampingnya. Kapan lagi ia dapat bertemu dengan pemuda ini?! Karena sekolah yang berbeda membuat Sakura jarang bertemu dengan Sai dan kurasa Sakura takan menyiakan waktu yang tersisa sekarang.

Sakura menatap keluar jendela seraya mengingat pertama kali ia berjumpa dengan pahlawannya ini, dimana saat itu Sakura sedang demam dan cuacanya sedang tak bersahabat. Sakura yang sedang demam itu tengah berdiri di stasiun menunggu kereta seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba saja turun hujan deras, dan Sakura pun lupa membawa payung. Tubuh dan kepalanya basah terkena cucuran hujan dan terpaan angin hingga membuat kepalanya yang memang sudah pusing menjadi lebih pusing lagi. Lama-kelamaan pandangan Sakura mengabur, kakinya lemas dan ia pun terjatuh. Tapi sebelum benar-benar ia akan menghantam tanah, sebuah dekapan menahan tubuh mungilnya yang basah. Sakura pun berusaha menatap siapa yang sudah menangkapnya, Sakura melihat seorang pemuda dengan kedua mata yang tajam dan kelam, rambutnya yang klimis berteteskan air, dan wajahnya yang tampan.

"A-arigatou..." lirih Sakura lemas.

"Sama-sama!" senyum pemuda itu.

Sakura pun ikut tersenyum hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri dan saat ia terbangun dirinya sudah ada dirumah. Sejak kejadian itu Sakura selalu datang ke stasiun untuk mencari pemuda itu dan akhirnya ia pun melihat Sai yang mirip dengan penyelamatnya. Dan dimulailah dari saat itu Sakura menyukai Sai hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Super Senpai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaimaaa!" seru Sakura yang tergesa-gesa membuka sepatu pentopelnya dan meletakannya sembarangan.

"Hn, okaeri!" Sakura langsung merengut saat mendapati Sasuke yang kini bersandar didinding dengan bersidekap tangan. Sakura pun tak menghiraukan pemuda itu dan terus berjalan masuk dengan wajah yang angkuh layaknya seorang putri kerajaan.

.

SET!

GREB!

.

"Gyaaaaaa!" Sakura membulatkan matanya dikala tubuhnya tertarik ke atas dari arah belakang. Sakura pun mencoba menggapai seragam yang di tarik dari belakang oleh pendidiknya itu.

"Pendidik sialaaaannn... Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku bodooooohhh!" Ronta Sakura. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan segera menjinjing gadis mungil itu layaknya anak kucing kearah sepatunya berada.

"mau dibawa kemana aku?! lepas! lepas! Kyaaaaa..."

BRUUGH!

Sakura pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan menatap Sasuke tajam. Sakura pun lekas berdiri membenahkan seragamnya yang sedikit tersingkap.

"Sasuke! Kau! apa maksudmu memperlakukan aku seperti itu? kau kira aku plastik sampah, hah?!" Seru Sakura seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Hn, ambil sepatumu dan letakan dengan benar!" sahut Sasuke tanpa menjawab lagi pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura pun megap-megap emosi ingin menjambak,meninju, dan segala hal jelek yang akan dilakukanya pada Sasuke. Sungguh ia sangat kesal sekarang.

"Kau kira aku..."

"Lakukan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Lakukan sekarang!"

"Tidak mauuuu!"

"Sa-ku-raa" ancam Sasuke dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Sa-su-kee! aku tidak mau!" perempatan pun muncul didahi Sasuke, ia geram. Apa susahnya sih menata kembali sepatu yang berantakan?! tinggal ambil dan letakan dengan rapih dirak. Batin Sasuke greget.

"kau akan mendapat hukuman kalau tidak mematuhiku!" sahut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak takut!" seru Sakura menantang dengan kedu tangannya berada dipinggang.

"Kau akan menyesal!" seringai Sasuke seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Sakura. Sakura pun menggerakan tubuhnya kebelakang dan menatap ngeri pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Mau apa dia?!. Batin Sakura.

.

GREB.

.

Sasuke menahan pergerakan tubuh Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang kedua bahu gadis pink itu erat. Mata onyx kelam itu menatap lekat emerald indah sang gadis Haruno tanpa mau melepaskannya. Sakura pun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat seraya menolehkan wajahnya kesamping kiri. Apa Sasuke akan menciumnya?!. Semburat merah tiba-tiba muncul diwajah Sakura.

.

DEG... DEG...DEG...DEG...

.

"Kenapa jantungku berdebar sangat kencang... Kamii-sama tolong aku! aku takut!" seru batin Sakura.

"Hukumanmu malam ini kau harus mencuci baju kotormu yang ada ditumpukan pojok kamarmu itu!"

.

TUING!

.

"a-apa... ka-kau ta-ta-tadi.. ti-tidak..me..me..." Sahut Sakuta terbata-bata saat mendengar bisikan dari Sasuke. Sasuke pun kembali ke posisi normal tanpa melepaskan seringainya.

"apa?! kau ingin aku menciummu sebagai hukuman? Cih, dasar gadis mesum!" Sahut Sasuke seraya menyentil jidat Sakura. Sakura pun terlanjur malu dengan wajah yang sangat merah , gadis Haruno itu pun dengan lekas meletakan sepatunya di rak dengan sedikit dibanting dan segera pergi dari hadapan Sasuke yang sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Hn, jangan lupa hukumanmu, gadis mesum!" sahut Sasuke yang tertawa kemenangan didalam batinnya.

"Arrrggghh... Urusaii Uchiha sialan!" seru Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Sayang, kau sudah pulang!" seru Tsunade berpapasan dengan cucunya.

"Minggiiirrrr!''

"Eh, dia itu kenapa?!" Heran Tsunade menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Super Senpai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam, setelah menuntaskan hukumannya yang dilakukan dengan terpaksa, akhirnya Sakura dapat sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya di sofa seraya membaca buku panduan merajut dan mencoba membuat syal untuk Sai, sang pujaan hati. Namun sepertinya gadis ini sedang ada kendala.

.

.

"HUWAAAAA...! Susah sekaliiiiii!"

Seru gadis pink itu seraya melempar jarum dan benang wolnya ke meja. Sakura pun membaca kembali dengan fokus buku panduan merajut. Sasuke yang sedang meminum kopi itu pun melirik kearah Sakura yang duduk di sofa membelakanginya.

" aku tak menyangka merajut itu susah, apa aku minta tolong nenek saja ya?! Tapiii kan... ini buat Sai-kun masa dibuatin nenek..." gumam Sakura seraya cemberut dan mengambil kembali jarum dan benang wol nya, Sakura pun kembali memasangkan benang itu ke jarum. Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun meletakan gelas kopinya di dapur ia pun melangkah kearah gadis itu.

"Hn, merajut itu seperti ini!''

DEG

"KYAAAA... Pergi! aku tidak butuh bantuanmu pendidik hentaiii!"

Seru Sakura yang terkejut karena Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang seraya menuntun kedua tangannya untuk membentuk pola. Sasuke pun mundur seraya mengendikan bahunya. Sakura pun menatap garang kepergian pemuda itu yang menuju kamarnya.

"cih, dia itu seenaknya saja memelukku!" gerutu Sakura. Ia pun kembali berkutat dengan prakaryanya yang belum tentu jadi.

"Bagaimana ini... Padahal aku sudah janji untuk membuatkan Sai-kun syal... arrrgghhh..." seru Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya kasar. Apa mungkin ia harus minta bantuan pada Sasuke untuk mengajarinya membuat syal?!, padahal saat ini ia sedang sangat kesal dan marah pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baa-chan! tolong ajari aku merajut! kumohoon!" rayu Sakura pada Tsunade yang sedang menyetrika baju. Tsunade pun tersenyum kearah Sakura.

" maaf tapi nenek sedang sibuk kau minta ajari saja sama Sasuke!"

Bibir Sakura pun mengerucut saat mendengar nama pemuda itu keluar dan menjadi tambatan. Sakura pun keluar dari kamar neneknya menuju kamar ayahnya.

"Tou-san... ajari aku membuat syal!" sahut Sakura seraya mengasongkan jarum dan benang wol kehadapan Kizashi. Kizashi pun hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal seraya tertawa kearah Sakura.

" Sakura, anak Tousan yang paling cantik mana mungkin Tousan bisa buat hal yang feminim seperti itu... apa kata leluhur Tousan, bisa-bisa Tousan mati dengan tidak tenang hahaha!"

Sakura pun menyesal datang kekamar ayahnya, ternyata ayahnya sama menyebalkan seperti pemuda sombong itu. Ia pun keluar dari kamar itu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Ponkan... ajari aku membuat syal, kumohon.."

"Meoooong~…"

"Hahh... ini semua membuatku gilaaaa!" seru Sakura yang melihat kucing kesayangannya pergi keluar kamar. Sakura merasa dirinya tak berguna dan diacuhkan, sampai-sampai Ponkan kucing putih kesayangannya saja pergi. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain lagi selain minta bantuan pendidiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok..Tok...

Suara pintu kamarnya pun berbunyi, Sasuke yang sedang fokus membaca buku sejarah itu pun akhirnya bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

.

Cklek...

.

"Hn... ada perlu apa?'' Sasuke mendapati sosok Sakura yang sedikit terunduk dengan wajah merahnya.

"A-ano..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Super Senpai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"He-hebat!..."

Mata emerald itu terpaku pada sosok yang dihadapannya. Sosok tanpa ekspresi, datar dan tenang . Sosok itu tak lain adalah Sasuke, pemuda tampan yang datang kerumahnya dan menobatkan dirinya sebagai pendidik. Sakura tak habis berdecak kagum dengan keterampilan tangan Sasuke yang menyatukan benang-benang wol itu menjadi Syal yang setengah jadi. Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke pun memberhentikan rajutannya dan menatap gadis yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Hn, kau sudah lihat bagaimana aku merajutnya kan?" Sahut Sasuke. Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Hn, kemarilah!" perintah Sasuke seraya melambaikan tanganya untuk segera mendekat kearahnya. Sakura pun kali ini menurut.

"angin apa yang membuat kau seperti ini?" Sahut Sasuke. Sakura pun menatap Sasuke seraya mengambil benang dan wol yang ada ditangan Sasuke.

" kalau aku bilang... Janji tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa?" Sahut Sakura seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Hn..." Pemuda Uchiha itu pun menyambut kelingking itu dengan kelingkingnya.

" a-aku ingin memberikan syal itu pada orang yang ku su-suka!" ucap Sakura dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Sasuke pun merasa sedikit kesal entahlah kenapa ia sedikit kesal saat mendengar pengakuan Sakura.

"Hn... Merepotkan!" ujar Sasuke. Sakura pun cemberut.

"Biarin... bukan urusanmu wleee... Yang penting hanya Sai-kun yang membuat aku merasakan perasaan ini pertama kali." Sahut Sakura . Sasuke pun menghela napas, sepertinya gadis ini baru merasakan yang namanya cinta monyet.

"Terserahmu lah!".

.

.

.

30 menit sudah Sakura berkutat dengan benang dan jarum namun masih saja ia belum bisa membuatnya.

"Sasuke! sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa membuatnya!" keluh Sakura tertunduk. Sasuke pun berdiri, berpindah tempat, dan duduk di belakang Sakura. Ia pun memeluk bukan lebih tepatnya membimbing tangan Sakura untuk membuat Syal, sedangkan Sakura...

Gadis Haruno ini merasakan jantungnya berdebar kembali dikala tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit Sasuke. Sakura hampir lupa dengan cara ia bernapas saat pipi Sasuke bersentehun dengan pipinya. Kini wajah Sakura sudah sangat merah dan berharap Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya.

.

DEG... DEG... DEG...

Apa jantungnya punya penyakit atau udara dikamarnya terasa semakin menipis karena kini Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura.

.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah mengerti?!" Sahut Sasuke yang sudah tidak betah dengan kondisi jantungnya.

"Y-ya... Ah, sudah jam 9.30 aku harus tidur!" tanpa menatap Sasuke, Sakura pun perlahan melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan beranjak pergi dari kamar itu.

"Oyasumi!..." Seru Sakura sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu itu.

"Hn, Oyasumi..."

.

CKLEK.. BLAM!

.

.

.

"Perasaan apa ini? kenapa jantungku berdebar lagi?! apa mungkin aku... ah tidak tidak, aku hanya menyukai Sai-kun... ya Sai-kun!" Batin Sakura bergemuruh. Sakura pun mengusap-ngusap dadanya supaya detak jantungnya kembali normal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Super Senpai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh~ ngantuukk..." seru Sakura yang kini berada diruang tamu dan duduk disofa seraya menyelesaikan rajutannya yang hampir selesai. Sakura pun mengambil napas panjang untuk merenggangkan otot-otot punggungnya yang terasa kaku. Sakura un melirik kearah jam dinding dan emerald itu melebar dikala melihat arah jarum jam itu.

" Jam 2 pagi! Ya ampun, aku tidak menyadarinya." sahut Sakura pelan dan segera kembali menyelesaikan rajutannya hingga tanpa sadar ia terlelap karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

.

.

.

Langkah kaki itu menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu yang terang. Alisnya mengernyit, bukankah saat terakhir ia kemari lampunya sudah di matikan lalu siapa yang menyalakan kembali lampunya.

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk menuntaskan rasa dahaganya. Sekembalinya ia dari dapur ia terkejut melihat Sakura yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk dengan syal yang sudah jadi di pangkuanya. Sasuke merutuk diri, bisa-bisanya gadis ini tak mematuhi perturannya lagi. Oh, Sasuke sangat yakin pasti Sakura mengerjakan ini sampai larut malam.

.

"Hahh~kau ini..." desah Sasuke seraya menghampiri tubuh Sakura.

"kau akan pegal-pegal kalau tidur seperti itu!" Sasuke pun meraih pundak dan lutut gadis itu, kemudian ia bawa dalam gendonganya menuju kamar sang gadis. Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruang tamu, ia matikan lampunya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ungghh~~…"

lenguh gadis itu saat tubuhnya sudah berada di kasurnya. Sasuke pun menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu dengan pelan agar sang empunya tak terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Diam-diam Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Seandainya saja sang ibunda tidak meninggalkan gadis ini untuk selamanya, ia yakin... Sakura pasti akan lebih tersenyum dan lebih cerah daripada sekarang. Walaupun hanya 1 hari, Sasuke sudah bisa menebak seperti apa Sakura itu. Ia tahu gadis itu polos dan baik buktinya ia mau saja membuat hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan hanya demi pria yang baru pertama kali membuatnya seperti ini. Sasuke mendengus geli, rasanya kalau saja pria itu adalah dirinya pasti ia sangatlah tidak beruntung disukai oleh kera betina. Sakura selalu berusaha mencari perhatian dengan cara yang salah. Ayahnya sibuk dikantor, sedangkan neneknya sibuk dengan mengurus segala kebutuhan rumah tangga dan Sakura... Gadis ini terpaksa harus menjadi posesif, karena tak ada lagi tempatnya untuk berbagi cerita dan perhatian yang dulu suka diberi oleh ibunya tak dapat lagi ia rasakan. Itulah yang menjadi gadis cantik ini menjadi bebal dan liar.

Sasukepun melirik kearah syal berwarna biru muda itu. 1 lagi fakta yang ia dapat, bahwa Sakura ternyata menyukai warna itu. Sasuke pun secara tak sadar tersenyum tipis seraya mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Sampai bertemu di sekolah besok, Sakura!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pojok Author: Holllaaaa Miss Vonda kembali lagi setelah lama bertapa... Maaf yang udah nunggu lama lanjutanya... semuga para readers sekalian suka dan jangan lupa memberikan reviewnya biar bisa mengoreksi kembali tulisan ku... ne, Arigato para reviewers, Readers, Silent Readers yang udah sempetin baca ff abal ini... lanjut or delete?

.

Sign

Vonda17


	3. Chapter 3

**Super Senpai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Vonda17**

 **SASUSAKU**

 **T**

 **Romance**

 **Warning: Dilarang Keras** _ **mengcopas, meniru**_ **dsb yang disebut** _ **Plagiat**_ **, tanpa izin dari Author Vonda17. Ooc, Alur gaje, Ide pasaran, feel ga dapet, dan perlu di tegaskan kembali** **Dont like dont read** **. NO FLAMER!.**

 **.**

 **Hargailah karya orang lain dengan kritik yang membangun bukan kritik yang menjatuhkan karena pasalnya Manusia bukanlah mahluk yang sempurna. Karena kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Hey, aku adalah gadis yang manja dan berlaku sesuka hatiku. Tapi semua berubah ketika Monster Ice datang, hanya kak Sasori yang dapat menghentikannya, namun saat aku membutuhkannya ... Dia malah asyik apel dengan pacar barunya. Astaga kenapa aku berdialog seperti prolog di Avatar?! oh lupakan, yang penting... seseorang tolong diriku!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dikala sinar mentari menyusup dari celah-celah tirai yang menutup indah jendela kamarnya.

Ia regangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena semalaman ia harus membuat syal untuk Sai, pemuda pujaan hatinya. Namun sebelum ia menurunkan kedua kakinya dari tempat tidur, Sakura menyadari satu hal.

"Kenapa aku ada disini!? Syal-ku mana?!" Seru Sakura terkejut melihat dirinya terbangun di dalam kamarnya yang nyaman. Apa mungkin ayahnya yang membawanya kesini atau... Ah, sudahlah, Ia pun tak memperdulikan hal itu lagi yang terpenting dimana Syal buatannya berada.

Segera Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mencari Syal buatannya. Mata emerald itu tak sengaja menatap kearah meja belajarnya. Disana tergeletak rapih syal buatannya, Sakura pun tersenyum saat melihatnya. Kepala merah jambu itu pun menoleh kearah jam dinding, masih ada 1 jam lagi untuk bersiap-bersiap pergi ke sekolah, dan khusus hari ini mungkin ia akan pergi ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

''Ohayou!" seru gadis pink itu seraya duduk bergabung di meja makan. Kizashi terkejut melihat putri kesayangannya sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat pada tubuh mungilnya, serta rambut pink yang kini terikat sempurna tanpa terlihat kusut. Cepat sekali perubahannya, anak Uchiha itu memang hebat!. Batin Kizashi tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Saki... Tumben bangun pagi-pagi sekali!." seru Kizashi seraya menyeruput kopi hitamnya. Sakura pun tersenyum lebar.

"hari ini, hari spesial... Tousan!" sahut Sakura riang hingha tak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke yang menatapnya heran.

"hari spesial? setahuku hari ini bukan ulang tahunmu, saki" Seru Kizashi menatap penasaran terhadap Sakura.

"unh, rahasia! aku tidak mau memberi tahu siapapun tentang ini!" sahut Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun memutarkan kedua bola mata serta menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hanya bertemu seseorang yang dia sukai nanti, sampai bersemangat seperti itu?!" batin Sasuke kesal. Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu ini tak sadar kalau ia tak suka kalau Sakura bertemu dengan gebetannya. Cemburukah kau Sasuke?!.

"hmm, putri Tousan main rahasia-an sekarang ya, mungkin dia sudah punya pacar Kaa-san!'' seru Kizashi pada Tsunade yang menata mangkuk berisi nasi kehadapan mereka. Tsunade pun mendengus geli melihat Sakura yang terkejut dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"ah, kau seperti tak pernah muda saja Kizashi-kun! hahaha..." sahut Tsunade membuat Kizashi termenung mengkhayal masa mudanya dulu. Sasuke pun hanya terdiam menyaksikan interaksi keluarga tersebut dan perlahan sebuah senyum tercipta di wajah tampannya. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan suasana seperti ini lagi.

Sakura pun melirik kearah arloji yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya.

"aku ada urusan! Itadakimasu!"

Dengan rakus Sakura memakan hidangan yang disediakan oleh neneknya. Ia ingin cepat sampai ke sekolah untuk bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat dan tentu saja, Sai sang pujaan hati Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Super Senpai

Vonda17 Present.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Inoooooo!"

Pekikakan girang memenuhi ruang kelas itu. Mata aquarimne itu pun menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati sesosok gadis berambut merah mudah menghampirinya.

"Forehead! tumben pagi-pagi sekali kau datang?! kepalamu tidak terbentur apa-apa kan?" Sahut gadis Yamanaka itu seraya menyentuh jidat lebar Sakura dengan punggung tangannya.

"ah, Ino ga asyik... " cemberut Sakura dan membuang tangan sahabat kuningnya itu.

"Sakura? apa itu kau?" Sahut pemuda berambut merah dengan tato ai di jidatnya dan berwajah tampan

"memang yang kau lihat ini apa? hantu begitu?! mata panda!" seru Sakura menjitak kepala dengan surai merah itu.

"aw, ternyata benar kau... Pendek!" seru pemuda itu meringis merasakan salam manis dari gadis Haruno itu.

"Gaara... kau juga sama tak asyik!" sahut Sakura.

"hehe..." tawa Gaara sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Oh, ayolah hari ini hari spesialku kenapa kalian bertingkah sangat menyebalkan, huh!"

Ino dan Gaara hanya mengendikan bahu, membuat Sakura menghelakan nafas melihat kelakuan ke 2 sahabatnya yang abnormal.

"Forehead, memang ada apa sampai kau meng-spesialkan hari ini?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sudah duduk dibangkunya disamping Ino.

"ah, itu..."

" aku penasaran! kau juga bertingkah aneh hari ini... Berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi, seragam mu rapih dan rambutmu di kuncir! biasanya kan kau pecicilan!" timpal Gaara sambil memegang dagu nya seraya menerawang kejadian beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, dan sukses membuat sebagian siswi yang berada disitu berteriak girang karena pose keren pemuda Sabaku tersebut.

"itu tidak lucu, mata panda!" sungut Sakura kesal.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua... Gaara kau juga kenapa suka sekali menggoda forehead!" sahut Ino yang hanya di balas siulan oleh Gaara.

"jadi, bisakah kau bagi ceritamu dengan kami... Forehead?" Sakura pun tersenyum dengan wajah yang merah.

"Well, hari ini aku akan berikan syal serta perasaanku pada orang yang aku suka!"

"APA!?"

Sakura cepat menutup kedua telinganya. Ino terlihat terkejut bukan main apalagi Gaara, pemuda itu sampai terjungkal dari meja yang ia duduki setelah mendengar penuturan sahabat merah jambunya itu.

"S-Sakura... a-a-apa kau bilang?!" tanya Gaara gemetar seraya memangku kepalanya di atas meja.

"hahh~ aku menyesal bilang ini pada kalian..." racau Sakura tertunduk.

"siapa pemuda tidak beruntung itu ya?" seru Ino yang membuat aura hitam muncul disekitar tubuh Sakura.

"Inooo~…"

"Kyaaaaa! Foreheaaaad... maafkan aku! maafkan akuuuuu!"

.

.

.

"Ohayou, anak-anak... Gaara! kembali ke tempatmu!" tanpa mereka sadari, waktu telah memasuki jam pelajaran hingga terpaksa membuat pemuda Sabaku tersebut berjalan gontai ke bangkunya. Beda dengan Sakura yang masih antusias menceritakan rencananya pada Ino tanpa memperdulikan guru yang ada di depan kelas.

"kau tahu Pig, Sai itu tampan... blablabla.."

"Harap tenang, pelajaran akan segera dimulai!" Sahut guru berambut hitam serta codet di wajahnya yang tak lain. Ibiki sensei.

Siswi-siswa yang ada di kelas itupun menatap horror ke arah Sakura. Bagaimana tidak , Ibiki sensei adalah sensei matematika dan juga sensei ter-killer seantero sekolahnya. Dan Sakura tak pernah takut pada guru yang satu ini.

"Hahaha... Ino kau tahu aku sangat senang sekali hari ini... blablabla"

"hehehe ..." timpal Ino tanpa melihat Sakura karena takut dimarahi Ibiki sensei.

" sialan kau Forehead, kau mau aku di marahi juga oleh guru jahat ituuuuu!" batin Ino meringis.

"Haruno Sakura! keluar dari kelasku sekarang!"

DEG!

Semua orang yang berada di kelas itu pun seketika menelan ludah kecuali Sakura, saat mendengar perintah mutlak itu. Suasana di kelas itu pun serasa mencekam seperti kuburan. Tak ada satupun yang berani bersuara kecuali gadis Haruno itu.

" Inoo~ kau mendengarkanku tidak?! kenapa diam saja?" sahut Sakura tambah keras dan tak memperdulikan hirauan Ibiki sensei.

"Haruno Sakura, kau...!"

"biar, aku saja sensei... Sumimasen."

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang baru saja masuk kelas. Pekikan tertahan dari para gadis itupun mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Ibiki sensei pun menatap sosok yang berjalan angkuh menuju bangku Haruno Sakura itu.

"hahaha Ino... hahaha..."

.

BLETAK

.

!

.

Ino, Gaara, Ibiki sensei dan lainnya yang ada di kelas itu pun hanya dapat melongo melihat aksi pemuda yang baru masuk ke kelasnya itu. Pemuda itu dengan beraninya memukul kepala gadis tergahar di sekolahnya dengan sebuah gulungan buku, dan itu sukses membuatnya terdiam.

Sakura yang dipukul kepalanya itupun jadi tak terima. Siapa yang berani melakukan hal nista itu terhadapnya?! oh, orang yang melakukan itu pasti sedang bosan hidup hingga berurusan dengannya. Sakura pun membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat pelaku yang memukul kepalanya.

"Sialan kau cari ma..."

JRENG!

Mata emeraldnya membulat dikala menatap sosok yang ada didepannya. Onyx kelam nan tajam mampu membius dalam sekejap mata meskipun terhalang kacamata persegi panjangnya, wajah datar nan tampan , dan tubuh tegap atletis dibalut seragam hitam sekolahannya. Oh, Sakura sungguh tahu siapa yang sedang berdiri saat ini dihadapannya.

!

"Di sekolahpun bertindak liar seperti ini, kera betina!"

"Kau!"

"Hn, mulai saat ini... Sudah aku putuskan akan mendidikmu di manapun kau berada!" Sahut pemuda itu yang ternyata Sasuke, pendidiknya yang menyebalkan.

"Kenapa dia ada disiniiii!..." teriak batin Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat Time.

.

.

.

"Jadi, senpai baru itu pendidik di rumah kamu!?" Sahut Ino serius sambil membawa makanannya ke arah meja kantin. Ino penasaran pada pemuda Uchiha yang menjadi murid baru di kelas XII-SAINS A dan menanyakan perihal tersebut pada Sakura.

"iya, hahh semenjak ada dia... Rumahku serasa seperti neraka!" sahut Sakura lesu.

"aku iri padamu forehead, kau selalu saja dekat dengan pria tampan seperti Gaara dan senpai... siapa namanya?" tanya Ino.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Ino pun ber'o' ria seraya meletakan makanannya di meja kantin yang di ikuti oleh Sakura. Ino dan Sakura pun mulai menyantap jajanan mereka.

.

PUK!

.

"jangan makan sembarangan!"

.

SET!

Entah dari mana Sasuke datang dan merebut makanan yang di beli Sakura dan di ganti dengan bekal yang sudah ia buat dari rumah. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan itu pun segera berdiri menantang Sasuke.

"Kau kira aku ini anak TK yang buta pilih makanan, hah?" seru Sakura dengan lantang membuat beberapa pasang mata memperhatikannya.

"Sakura!" cicit Ino.

"Iya!" jawab Sasuke yang semakin membuat kemarahan Sakura menjadi.

"Aku tidak butuh ini semua! aku benci kamu".

PRAK!

.

Sakura pun pergi dengan membuang bekal yang di berikan Sasuke, sedangkan Ino menatap iba Sasuke sekaligus berojigi minta maaf.

"Gomennasaii, Sasuke-senpai..." sahut Ino yang di balas anggukan pemuda Uchiha bungsu itu. Ino pun segera menyusul kepergian Sakura.

"hn, dasar keras kepala!" gumam Sasuke seraya mengambil bekal yang tergeletak dilantai. Untung saja bekal tersebut tertutup rapat hingga tak membuatnya repot untuk membersihkan lantai tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore, jam pelajaran pun sudah berakhir dan waktunya Sakura untuk pulang. Seperti biasa sore ini pun ia setia menunggu kereta yang membawanya pulang dan satu lagi yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Sore... Sakura-san!"

Sai, pemuda itu lah yang ditunggu dan saat ini tengah menyapa dirinya.

"Sa-Sai kun..." seru Sakura dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Sai pun tersenyum dan berdiri di samping gadis Haruno itu.

"menunggu kereta lagi?" tanya Sai. Sakura pun mengangguk iya.

"A-ano Sai... aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" Sahut Sakura yang kini hatinya tengah berdebar kencang saat menatap kedua mata onyx milik Sai.

"hm, apa?" tanya Sai mengernyitkan alisnya. Sakura pun mengeluarkan bingkisan dari tas yang ia selempangkan di bahunya.

"Ini.."

Sai pun menerima bingkisan itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Jari-jemari tegas itu perlahan membuka bingkisan itu dan menarik keluar isinya.

SET

Mata onyx pemuda itu terpana mendapati sebuah Syal berwarna biru muda di tangannya. Ia pun beralih menatap gadis pink yang kini tengah tertunduk malu dengan wajah merahnya.

''Aku buat syal itu sepenuh hatiku, kuharap kau mau menerimanya... Maaf kalau rajuttanya beran..."

"Aku tak bisa menerimanya!" seru Sai memotong perkataan Sakura.

SYUUU...~

Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian merah muda itu. Emeraldnya tak berkedip menatap kedua onyx yang menatapnya datar.

"A-apa?!" seru Sakura terkejut.

Sakit, Sakura merasakan sakit di dadanya bukan tapi di hatinya. Ia tak salah dengarkan?! Sai menolak syal buatannya kan?! yang juga berarti menolak perasaannya. Perasaan suka yang sudah lama ia pendam.

"Ini berat! maksudku aku tahu kau menyukaiku tapi aku tak bisa menerimamu... kau mengertikan?!" seru Sai tanpa melepaskan senyum di wajahnya.

.

DEG.

.

Sakura tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, ia ingin menangis sekarang juga tapi ia tak bisa melangkahkan kakiknya sejengkal saja dari tempat itu. Ia malu, sungguh hargai dirinya sudah di injak oleh pemuda yang bernama Sai itu. Bagaimana ini... Seseorang tolong aku!. Batin Sakura menangis.

"o-oh begitu... go-gome..."

.

GREB!

.

!

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan cepat. Menyembunyikan wajah Sakura didalam dekapannya. Apakah ini yang disebut doa yang terkabulkan.

"Rajutannya jelek, masih belum rapih dan harus belajar lagi... kau payah dalam merajut! nenek-nenek saja dapat mengerjakannya lebih baik daripada kau... "

Sepertinya Sakura mengenal suara dan harum tubuh yang memeluknya ini.

"jangan berkata kasar begitu pada Sakura-san!" sahut Sai.

"Berkata kasar katamu?!..." sahutnya penuh emosi. Sakura pun mendongakan wajahnya dan emeraldnya melebar dikala mendapati Sasuke yang kini tengah memeluknya.

"Coba ulangi lagi perkataanmu yang secara tak sadar menolaknya dengan kasar! kalau tidak kuhabisi kau sekarang juga" Sai pun ingin membalas perkataan Sasuke namun kalah cepat dengan pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau pikir kau siapa dengan seenaknya menginjak harga diri gadis ini yang tulus membuat syal itu untukmu! cih, mulut kampungan!" Sai pun menggertakan giginya dengan rasa malu yang dalam. Pemuda berambut klimis itu pun pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Sakura.

"hiks..."

!

"hiks... hiks..."

Masih dalam dekapan Sasuke. Gadis Haruno itupun tak dapat lagi menampung air mata yang sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Hatinya teramat sakit atas penolakan yang dilakukan oleh Sai dan entah apa jadinya kalau Sasuke tidak datang dan membela dirinya. Tunggu dulu membela dirinya bukan termasuk tugas pendidik kan?.

"hiks... akuh mau pulangh.. hiks hiks..." isak Sakura. Sasuke pun dengan terpaksa melepas pelukannya dan meraih tangan Sakura.

"Hn,kita pulang!." Sasuke pun menggandeng tangan itu. Ia bawa Sakura pada halte bus terdekat. Karena tak mungkin lagi menunggu kereta dengan kondisi Sakura yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya didalam bus, Sakura tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya yang mungil. Ia hanya menatap jalanan dari balik jendela, pikirannya melayang entah kemana, hidung dan matanya sembab dan pipinya masih merah karena habis menangis.

"ini punyamu!'' Sahut Sasuke memberikan Syal itu pada Sakura. Sakura pun perlahan mengambil syal itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sasuke yang melihat kondisi Sakura yang seperti itu pun merasa hatinya tercubit. Ia tak suka dengam sikap Sakura yang diam seperti ini, tak ada pertengkaran yang selalu terjadi di antara mereka membuat suasana sedikit sepi dan aneh. Walaupun ia tak pernah akur dengan gadis yang disampingnya bukan berarti ia menginginkan pertengkaran terus terjadi di antara mereka tapi dengan interaksi seperti itu, hubungan mereka terasa semakin dekat dan baik.

"Sasuke..." Sahut Sakura tanpa menatapanya.

"hn?"

"..."

Hening, tak ada lagi suara yang memecah keheningan itu selain panggilan tersebut hingga tak terasa bus yang membawa mereka pulang pun telah berhenti didepan rumahnya. Sakura pun turun tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Hanya satu yang ia inginkan. Istirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Behind The Scene.

Sai: Mulut kampungan?! hey Sasuke kau benar-benar marah padaku? kalimatnya tidak ada dalam skrip!

Sasuke: Hn. Penjiwaan film.

Ino: hey, kenapa aku tidak disandingkan dengan honey bunny Sai-kun?! aku protes!

Sai: Tuntutan film sayang...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun aku iri pada mereka! Pig jangan peluk Sai di hadapanku!

InoSai: Biarin :p

Sakura: :(

Sasuke: sakura kemarilah!

Sakura: apa?

Sasuke: ini untukmu!

CUPS!

.

Gyaaaaaa _

Happy Birthday Papih Sasuke :D

well maaf untuk keterlambatannya, dan kelihatannya fict ini tambah gaje aja ya?! hahaha tapi jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian ya...

Maaf ga bisa balas review kalian satu-satu dan insyaAllah aku akan bisa membalasnya chapter depan. Keep or Delete?!.

.

Sign Vonda17 :D

A/n: maaf atas kesalahan penyisipan karakter Sasori di atas yg sharusnya mnjadi kakak Sakura malah jd sahabatnya (benar" fooled bgt) dan itu benar-benar kesalahan Miss Vonda yg lupa sma summary nya hahahaha oya Sasori aku ganti sama Gaara ja ya... Hontouni Gomennasai Readers san... (^/\^)


	4. Klarifikasi

**Super Senpai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Vonda17**

 **SASUSAKU**

 **T**

 **Romance**

 **Warning: Dilarang Keras** _ **mengcopas, meniru**_ **dsb yang disebut** _ **Plagiat**_ **, tanpa izin dari Author Vonda17. Ooc, Alur gaje, Ide pasaran, feel ga dapet, dan perlu di tegaskan kembali** **Dont like dont read** **. NO FLAMER!.**

 **.**

 **Hargailah karya orang lain dengan kritik yang membangun bukan kritik yang menjatuhkan karena pasalnya Manusia bukanlah mahluk yang sempurna. Karena kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Hey, aku adalah gadis yang manja dan berlaku sesuka hatiku. Tapi semua berubah ketika Monster Ice datang, hanya kak Sasori yang dapat menghentikannya, namun saat aku membutuhkannya ... Dia malah asyik apel dengan pacar barunya. Astaga kenapa aku berdialog seperti prolog di Avatar?! oh lupakan, yang penting... seseorang tolong diriku!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pojok Author :**_

 **Uhum... sebenarnya ini hanya klarifikasi dari Chapter 3 kemarin.**

 **Pertama-tama, Miss Vonda bener-bener minta maaf atas kesalahan yang fatal bget di chapter 3. Well itu memang kesalahan Miss yang lupa n ga baca lagi Summary di atas... Oh my.. sekali lagi ... Hountouni Gomennasai o Readers-san. *Ojigi* dan ada yang bertanya-tanya sebenarnya Sasori itu kakak atau sahabatnya? dan jawabannya Sasori tetap menjadi kakaknya!.**

 **Sasori:" Hmmm.. pantesan aku bingung saat liat dialog yang ada di skrip chapter 3, Vonda-san!" *natap tajam Miss***

 **Vonda: "Gomenne Sasori-kun T,T " *lagi-lagi ojigi***

 **Nah, maka dari itu Miss mengupload kembali chapter 3 dengan Sasori yang diganti oleh Gaara. Well, hanya itu yang ingin Miss katakan dan mudah-mudahan para reader tidak bosan dengan ceritanya. Terima kasih banget kepada para readers dan silent readers yang setia mengikuti ff ini dari awal.**

 **Dan Miss merasa kalau fict ini terasa mulai gaje dan alurnya berantakan. Mau di keep atau di delete? Miss sangat butuh sekali masukan/saran dari kalian tentang kelanjutan fanfict ini.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Reviews:**

 **Yumi Azura: Oke, Silahkan :D**

 **Rose718: Jangan sedih, yang sabar ya :D**

 **SantiDwiMw: Ok :D**

 **Ry RaHa: Hahaha, papih Sasu kerenkan?! :v Nah itu sudah aku klarifikasikan di atas .**

 **Nikechaann:**

 **Saiii! ini ada hatersmu! *tereak pake toa* * dibekep Nikechaann***

 **Sai:'' mana?! biar aku kasih senyuman mautku!'' *smirk* *nosebleed***

 **Iya, jahat banget kan, kasihan Saku huhu TnT oke, Ganbatte! :D**

 **.**

 **dianarndraha: Oke :D**

 **Guest: Ohayou! ini udah di klarifikasi diatas.**

 **Rose718: Nggak kok, ga salah. Miss emang sengaja update chap 3 lagi, tapi chap nya udah di remake karena ada keselahan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well Thanks buat para Reviewers, maaf kalau ada yang belum aku balas review nya dan Ciyu Babay... :D**

 **.**

 **Sign Vonda17**


	5. Chapter 4

**Super Senpai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Vonda17**

 **SASUSAKU**

 **T**

 **Romance**

 **Warning: Dilarang Keras** _ **mengcopas, meniru**_ **dsb yang disebut** _ **Plagiat**_ **, tanpa izin dari Author Vonda17. Ooc, Alur gaje, Ide pasaran, feel ga dapet, dan perlu di tegaskan kembali** **Dont like dont read** **. NO FLAMER!.**

 **.**

 **Hargailah karya orang lain dengan kritik yang membangun bukan kritik yang menjatuhkan karena pasalnya Manusia bukanlah mahluk yang sempurna. Karena kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Hey, aku adalah gadis yang manja dan berlaku sesuka hatiku. Tapi semua berubah ketika Monster Ice datang, hanya kak Sasori yang dapat menghentikannya, namun saat aku membutuhkannya ... Dia malah asyik apel dengan pacar barunya. Astaga kenapa aku berdialog seperti prolog di Avatar?! oh lupakan, yang penting... seseorang tolong diriku!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 2 hari ini gadis yang memiliki rambut pink ini mengurung diri didalam kamarnya dan hanya turun apabila ingin ke kamar kecil dan sekolah. Tsunade yang menyadari perubahan sikap cucu bungsu kesayangannya pun merasa khawatir , selain sikap Sakura yang terlihat murung dan dingin, gadis itu juga kerap melewati jam makan seperti biasa. Ia takut penyakit demamnya kumat. Tsunade yang kini tengah menikmati sarapan pagi rutin pun menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Nak Sasuke, apa kau tahu kenapa Sakura tak mau keluar dari kamarnya?!" tanya Tsunade. Sasuke pun menelan makanan serta mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Hn, aku rasa aku cukup tahu baa-san." sahut Sasuke menatap Tsunade. Kizashi yang sedang meminum kopi itu pun menghelakan nafasnya.

"jadi... masalah apa lagi?!" tanya Kizashi meletakan cangkir kopinya. Sasuke pun berbalik menatap Kizashi yang menuntut penjelasan dari Sasuke. Pendidik Sakura.

"Hn, hanya masalah kecil di sekolah dan sudah teratasi!" sahut Sasuke membuat pria berumur 40 tahun ke atas itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"tapi tak biasanya Sakura bersikap seperti itu... apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Sasuke? kau tidak memakai kekerasan saat mendidik anakku kan?" tanya Kizashi menatap tajam onyx hitam itu. Sasuke pun menundukan kepalanya sebagai tanda ojigi(hormat) pada Kizashi.

"Sumimasen (Sasuke kembali menatap Kizashi) pantang bagi saya melakukan kekerasan terhadap wanita. Saya mendidiknya sesuai dengan aturan yang berlaku dan Saya tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa dari anda." Sahut Sasuke dengan sopan dan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha itu penuh penekanan dan keyakinan . Kizashi pun mengangguk melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari mata Sasuke.

"Tapi... ini mungkin sedikit menyangkut tentang perasaannya !'' sahut Sasuke yang membuat 2 orang di meja makan itu bertanya-tanya.

" dia akan malu kalau saya menceritakannya." sahut Sasuke. Kizashi pun semakin memajukan dirinya ke arah meja dan menatap Sasuke penasaran.

"Katakanlah, disini kau juga sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami jadi tak usah sungkan... ne, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Kizashi.

"Hn, dia baru saja ditolak cintanya oleh seorang pemuda."

"APA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Super Senpai

Vonda17 present.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Forehead! kau kenapa sih setiap aku ajak bicara kau hanya diam saja?! " ucap gadis berambut kuning sambil berjalan disamping Sakura. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan dilorong sekolah yang agak begitu sepi karena Sakura tiba lebih pagi dari sebelumnya.

"Ohayou, gadis-gadis cantik!.''

"Dasar merah! mengagetkanku saja!" seru Ino yang mengelus dadanya karena tiba-tiba melihat Gaara yang muncul di hadapannya.

"Hn, kenapa tuh Pendek?! wajahnya masih di tekuk-tekuk begitu!" tanya Gaara yang berjalan disamping kiri Sakura.

"entahlah Gaara, dia sudah begini sejak kemarin! apa mungkin ini gara-gara Sasuke-senpai!?" Sakura yang mendengar nama pendidiknya itu pun mengernyitkan alisnya seraya melirik Ino sekejap.

"Sasuke-senpai? Kakak kelas baru itu? memang apa hubungannya dengan dia?!" kata Gaara sambil berpikir.

"Kau ini sudah lupa ya?! Sasuke-senpai kan pendidiknya Sakura! dia juga tinggal dirumah forehead! Eh, ups!." Ino segera menutup mulutnya dikala Sakura menoleh dan menatapnya nyalang. Seketika ada aura kehitaman menyeruak dari tubuh mungil itu.

"Menyesal aku curhat padamu, Ino!"

Sakura pun melangkah jauh meninggalkan mereka berdua yang berwajah menyesal. Gaara pun menatap Ino.

"dia marah, aku harus minta maaf padanya!" sahut Ino menatap punggung Sakura yang menjauh.

"jadi senpai itu tinggal bersamanya?" tanya Gaara pelan. Ino pun mengangguk.

"mungkin mereka bertengkar hebat. Hmmm, entahlah... mereka memang tidak terlihat akur!" Sahut Ino tanpa mengetahui raut wajah Gaara yang mengeras seperti menahan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata emerald itu menatap tiap kata per kata yang ditulis oleh sensei berambut hitam itu, Orochimaru. Pelajaran kali ini adalah pelajaran favoritnya yaitu Biologi, mapel ini yang selalu membuatnya bersemangat walaupun dalam waktu hanya 2 jam tapi sekarang entah kenapa ia merasa bosan dan tak bisa memfokuskan konsentrasinya. Sakura pun akhirnya memilih menatap kearah luar jendela, menatap lapangan sekolah yang kini ramai dengan para senpainya yang sedang berolahraga basket.

Setitik senyuman terukir diwajah Haruno ini ketika melihat seorang berambut raven, dan berbadan tinggi dengan otot-otot yang sempurna terbentuk sedang melakukan shoot ke arah ring dan bola oranye itu pun masuk lancar tanpa batas. Senyuman bangga pemuda itu ia tujukan pada teman-temannya yang datang untuk memberikan tepukan ditelapak tangannya dan para senpai siswi yang bersorak memanggil sebuah nama.

" Sasuke!..."

" Prince Sasukeee... kyaaa!"

Sakura pun mendengus kecil dikala mendengar teriakan histeris tersebut.

"Prince? dalam sekejap sudah menjadi pangeran, huh?!" batin Sakura mendecih.

Hingga tanpa sadar pemuda yang tengah Sakura perhatikan itu pun mendongak membalas tatapanya. dengan wajah yang datar dan onyx yang menusuk. Sakura pun segera menolehkan wajahnya dan kali ini ia menatap ke arah buku tulis kosong dihadapannya.

 **.**

Mata jade hijau itu menatap lekat gadis berambut pink tanpa mau melepaskannya sedetik saja. Pemuda yang memiliki tatto 'Ai' dijidatnya merasa geram saat melihat gerak-gerik gadis itu yang sedang memperhatikan seseorang. Darimana ia tahu kalau gadis itu sedang memperhatikan seseorang?!. Oh, pemuda Sabaku itu tidak bodoh. Memangnya apa lagi yang di perhatikan seorang gadis selain lawan jenisnya, Fashion?! ya, Gaara tahu memang fashion juga dapat mengalihkan dunia seorang perempuan tapi, ayolah ini di sekolah bukan di pusat perbelanjaan. Sekolah tempatnya para siswa dan siswi menimba ilmu, perlu di tekankan kembali SISWA dan siswi. 2 gender yang berbeda ini berkumpul dalam 1 atap yang sama untuk mengumpulkan ilmu dan berharap agar cita-cita mereka tercapai. Dan pria berambut merah itu pun yakin kalau sekarang Sakura sedang memperhatikan Sasuke, senpai baru di sekolahannya.

"Cih!... Sial" desisnya seraya mengepalkan seluruh jarinya dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Sakura, Ino, dan Gaara pun berjalan kearah kantin bersama.

Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Haruno ini kecuali ocehan-ocehan dari kedua sahabatnya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah bingkisan yang tertutup rapih nan indah.

"Pendek! itu buat siapa?!" sahut Gaara yang hanya dibalas wajah datar Sakura.

"ini?"

Gaara pun sedikit lega dengan Sakura yang sedikit menyahuti nya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

JLEB

Ino dan Gaara pun menatap bergantian. Sakura benar-benar dalam mood terburuk, hingga kini kedua orang yang ada di belakangnya itu merasa gadis yang punya rambut pink ini bukanlah Sakura yang mereka kenal.

"Sakura! kau keterlaluan... apa salah kami hingga kau ketus terhadap kami! ingat aku dan Gaara adalah sahabat mu!" Seru Ino yang kini mencengkram bahu Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu menghadap ke arah mereka.

"..." tak ada jawaban, Sakura hanya bisa menatap mereka datar namun ada sorot tajam yang memancar dari kedua emeraldnya, seakan berbicara 'jangan ganggu aku!'.

Sakura pun melanjutkan jalannya tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang terdiam terpaku melihat perubahan sikap Sakura. Akhirnya Ino dan Gaara pun memilih diam dan mengikuti jejak gadis itu melangkah.

Sesampainya di kantin, Sakura langsung saja duduk di bangku kantin tanpa ada makanan yang ia bawa membuat Ino khawatir.

"Forehead, kau tidak makan?" tanya Ino seraya meletakan makanannya pada meja kantin. Sakura pun menggeleng.

"makanlah!" sahut Gaara yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyerahkan sebuah Onigiri dihadapan Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya terdiam tanpa berniat menyentuh makanan itu.

"Sakura... apa aku punya salah? kenapa kau terus diam?!" Sahut Gaara dan sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat pemuda Sabaku itu menoleh.

"Naruto-senpai?!" seru Gaara mendapati senpai dengan senyuman yang khas itu kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hey... ada apa ini?! sepertinya preman kita sedang tidak mood" sahut Naruto, Gaara pun hanya menatap sendu Sakura.

"Menyebalkan!" Sakura pun beranjak dan pergi karena kesal dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi runyam dan sedikit berisik.

"dia sedang datang bulan ya?!" tanya Naruto yang di balas dengan angkatan bahu oleh Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kesal, Sakura kesal. Kenapa bukan dia yang datang. Kemana dia yang selalu membawakannnya bento, kemana dia yang selalu mengomel kalau ia betindak salah. Kenapa 2 hari ini ia merasa seperti kehilangan, Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap tempat favoritnya untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Sesampainya di atap, emeraldnya melebar menangkap seseorang yang selama ini ia cari, bukan! bukan yang ia cari tapi yang ia pikirkan tengah berdiri tegap disana.

"aku tahu kau akan kesini"

Suara baritone itu, kini menjadi suara yang paling ia nantikan. Entahlah, 2 hari tidak bertatap muka dengannya membuatnya sedikit merindukan suara itu. Sakura pun terus melangkahkan kakinya seraya menatap kedua onyx hitam itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." sahut Sakura datar. Sasuke pun menatap lekat emerald itu.

"aku juga!" balas pemuda itu dengan datarnya.

"Ini!"

Kedua tangan Sakura pun mengasongkan sebuah bingkisan ke hadapan Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu pun mengernyitkan alisnya. "Bukannya ini..." seru batin Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengambil bingkisan itu.

"Dibuang pun tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, kalau tidak ada kau waktu itu entah aku harus bagaimana..."

Sasuke terkejut saat mendapatkan Syal berwarna biru muda didalamnya. Sakura pun perlahan tertunduk dan terisak.

"Kebangaanku... dibuang pun tidak apa-apa.. hiks... hiks... ".

"Eh! kenapa kau menangis?! cepat hapus air matamu!" Seru Sasuke yang kalut melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menangis dihadapannya.

"Hiks.. hikss... kalau kau memelukku mungkin hiks air mata ini akan berhenti.. hiks.. hiks..." isak Sakura menjadi-jadi, Sasuke pun berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi chuby Haruno itu.

"omong kosong! mana ada seperti itu!..." seru Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tertawa dalam tangisannya. Sesekali menjahili pendidiknya yang kaku ini tidak ada salahnya kan?. Sasukepun mengernyitkan alisnya, ada apa dengannya? apa dia sedang mabuk?!. Batin Sasuke heran melihat perubahan sikap Sakura.

"sekarang giliranku untuk mengatakan sesuatu." sahut Sasuke. Sakura pun sudah berhenti menangis dan wajahnya sedikit cerah setelah menumpahkan sedikit kegundahan hatinya lewat air mata yang keluar dan ia pun sudah merasa lebih baik karena Sasuke ternyata memiliki perhatian juga padanya.

" sudah 2 hari kau malas-malasan, mengurung diri hingga membuat Ayah dan Nenekmu resah, kau juga tidak makan. Hukuman apa ya yang pantas untukmu, hm..." sahut Sasuke dengan wajah yang seram, membuat Sakura merinding. Tapi didalam hatinya ia senang, setidaknya hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah membaik seperti biasa.

" dan ada 1 hal lagi..."

Sakura pun menatap lekat Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah menangis untuk orang yang sudah menyakitimu didepanku, karena aku tidak akan sungkan membuat orang itu mati sebelum ia meminta maaf padamu..."

DEG

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Benarkah dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke?! benarkah ia akan melakukan itu hanya untuknya, tapi itu bukankah itu sudah melenceng dari tugasnya sebagai pendidik?!. Tapi kenapa Sasuke mau berkata seperti itu, dan Sakura merasa perkataan itu tidak main-main. Apakah Sasuke... tidak-tidak, pemuda itu tidak mungkin menyukai gadis sepertinya. Tapi kenapa jantungnya kini berdegub dengan kencang saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu semua?!. Kenapa?!.

"Dan jangan pernah mengurung diri lagi, karena itu akan membuat orang yang menyayangimu sedih." sambung pemuda itu. Sakura pun kini merasa canggung, ini seperti bukan dirinya. Ada apa dengan dirinya?!. Sasuke pun meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya ke arah salah satu bangku yang ada disana.

"Duduk dan makanlah!" Sakura pun menatap bento yang kini ada di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa diam saja?!" seru Sasuke yang melihat Sakura terdiam.

"Kenapa kau perhatian padaku?!" Sakura merutuki mulutnya yang baru saja meluncurkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak bermutu, tapi Sakura juga mengharapkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari pendidiknya itu.

"hn, sudah kukatakan sejak dari awal.. segala tingkah laku dan tindakan mu adalah tanggung jawabku... bila kau melakukan hal yang berbahaya bagi dirimu sendiri bukan hal mustahil lagi aku akan bermasalah dengan ayahmu!" sahut Sasuke bersidekap dada. Sakura pun mengerucutkan bibirnya, benar juga apa yang dikatakan pemuda ini. Sakura melupakan 1 hal tentang pemuda itu dan jawaban tadi membuat harapan Sakura hancur. Tunggu dulu, memang kau berharap jawaban seperti apa Sakura? apa kau berharap Sasuke menjawab 'aku takut kau terjadi apa-apa', huh?. Mustahil, dia itu pendidik menyebalkan tidak! tapi Super menyebalkan dan Sakura membencinya. Gadis itu pun segera mengenyahkan pemikiran yang tidak penting yang baru saja berseliweran di otaknya.

Sakura pun membuka bento itu dan melihat apa isi dari bento tersebut. Beef Yakiniku, nasi putih, salad buah dan sayur tanpa mayonaise cukup membuat Sakura meneteskan air liurnya. Sasuke pun mendengus kecil saat menatap expresi wajah Sakura sekarang yang seperti singa buas kelaparan.

"Hn, makanlah..." seru Sasuke.

"Waaahh... enaknya!" Sakura pun dengan cepat membuka sumpit yang menyatu itu lalu menyumpit nasi dan lauknya. Ia pun dengan segera menghantarkan tangannya menuju gua mungil yang ada di wajahnya, namun sebelum sempat makanan itu sampai sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya.

"ah?" lirik Sakura ke Sasuke dengan mulut yang masih ternganga.

"Hmm.. kau lupa sesuatu!" sahut Sasuke tajam, Sakura pun dengan pasrah meletakan kembali sumpitnya.

Gadis Haruno itu pun mengapit kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada sambil memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu pun berdehem sejenak.

"Ittada Kimasu!"

Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil. Sakura pun membuka matanya seraya menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Makanlah sepuasmu!" Sahut Sasuke dan Sakura pun tersenyum lebar menampakan deretan gigi yang bersih dan rapih. Dengan nafsu lapar yang tinggi Sakura pun menghabiskan bento tersebut tanpa bersisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Super Senpai

Vonda17 Present.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba kini keluarga kecil itu pun kembali lengkap dengan kehadiran Sakura di meja makan itu.

"Saki, Tousan senang kau bisa berkumpul lagi disini! dan ku harap kau bisa membagi masalah mu kepada kami, kau membuatku khawatir!" Sahut Kizashi. Sakura pun menatap Ayahnya dengan wajah yang menyesal.

"Gomenne Tousan, kemarin aku hanya sedang tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun." sahut Sakura sendu. Tsunade pun mengelus rambut pink cucunya itu.

"Ne, Baa-chan tahu bagaimana rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan... Sakit memang, tapi dibalik kesakitan itu Kami-sama telah menyiapkan seseorang yang baik untukmu, sayang!" sahut Tsunade yang ditatap lekat oleh Sakura. Sakura pun menoleh kearah Sasuke yang dengan santainya sedang menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"heh pantat ayam!, kau menceritakan ini pada Tou-chan dan baa-chan ya?! dasar mulut plastik. Melar!" ketus Sakura seraya mendelikan matannya. Sasuke pun hanya mengendikkan bahu membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn, jaga ucapanmu nona Haruno!" sahut Sasuke.

"Kau yang harusnya jaga ucapan! dasar tukang ngadu!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Sasuke sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita, Saki... Jadi tak ada salahnya dia menceritakan masalah yang membuatmu mengurung diri seperti itu!" Sasuke pun menyeringai kemenangan, sedangkan Sakura menggerutu tak jelas. Kizashi dan Tsunade pun tersenyum lebar, kini suasana keluarga mereka pun sudah kembali normal.

"Aku selesai!" ucap Sakura yang langsung meninggalkan meja itu. Kizashi dan Tsunade pun menggeleng. Dasar sifat manja nya itu sulit di hilangkan. Setidak nya itu lah yang dikatakan oleh batin mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu pun telah menunjukan pukul 20.30, gadis berambut pink itu masih berkutat dengan pelajaran yang cukup sulit dicerna oleh otaknya. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya dikala membaca untaian angka-angka yang tertera di buku tebal itu.

.

TOK TOK...

.

Konsentrasinya pun menjadi buyar ketika sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar ke telinganya.

"Siapa?" seru Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu.

CKLEK BLAM..

Sakura yang mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka pun akhirnya terpaksa menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"hn..."

''oh.. kau.. ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"..."

Pemuda itu pun meletakan segelas susu di meja rias gadis Haruno itu. Sakura pun hanya terdiam tanpa memutuskan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Minum ini kalau mau tidur!" perintah Sasuke. Sakura pun mengangguk.

"apa ada kesulitan? sepertinya kau belum mengerjakan satupun soal yang ada dibukumu!" tanya Sasuke yang kini ada dibelakang Sakura. Gadis itu pun kembali menghadap bukunya seraya merengutkan wajahnya.

"y-ya, aku tidak mengerti dengan ini! aku benci Matematika!" sahut Sakura seraya memangku dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke pun mendengus kecil, ia pun mengambil buku tersebut untuk melihat materi apa yang belum dimengerti oleh Sakura.

"Peluang? ini materi yang mudah!" Sasuke pun dengan telaten memberikan pengarahan pada Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar dan memperhatikan apa yang Sasuke berikan pun kini mulai tersenyum. Sepertinya yang di jelaskan oleh Sasuke lebih mudah masuk ke otaknya daripada penjelasan gurunya di sekolah.

"Nah, sekarang coba kau kerjakan ini." Sakura pun menerima secarik kertas dengan soal yang sudah di buatkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau aku salah apa kau akan memberiku hukuman?!" tanya Sakura sebelum mengerjakan soal tersebut.

"Hn, kerjakan saja dulu!" sahut Sasuke yang kemudian membiarkan Sakura yang berkutat dengan soalnya. Sedangkan Sasuke ia tengah menunggu gadis itu sambil membaca salah satu koleksi komik milik Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja secarik kertas terjatuh dari sela-sela komik itu, tangan Sasuke pun meraih kertas itu dan membukanya.

JRENG...

"Astaga, apa Sakura sebodoh ini!?" sahut batin Sasuke terkejut. Kedua alisnya mengernyit, mata onyxnya menyipit dan rahangnya mengeras saat melihat nilai merah yang tertera di kertas itu yang ternyata sebuah kertas hasil ulangan harian milik Sakura.

Sasuke pun merencanakan sesuatu agar Sakura dapat memperbaiki nilainya. Sebuah seringaian pun tercipta di wajahnya yang tampan tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun. Dan Sakura, oh aku yakin dia akan tersiksa 2 minggu ke depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Pojok Author:**_

Hallooo ketemu lagi sama miss Vonda, well bagaimana chapter ini? baguskah? jelekkah? nah maka dari itu Miss sangat membutuhkan review kalian agar Miss bisa tahu letak typo dan sebangsa nya di dlam fict ini. Well, nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya... ciyu baibai :D

Sign Vonda17


End file.
